


An Unlikely Alliance

by aseriesofolafevents



Series: The Chronicles of Newt and Friends [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseriesofolafevents/pseuds/aseriesofolafevents
Summary: In which Leta is hit, Tina saves a life and an unlikely alliance is formed.ORThe one where Theseus and Tina like each other.





	An Unlikely Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally bubbling with plot ideas for this series omg! Also only 25 days till Crimes of Grindelwald!!! Have you got your tickets?

She’d seen it happen.

No, she’d seen it before it happened.

It shouldn’t of happened at all really, Grindelwald had already fled, the battle was over. He had left his right hand woman, Vinda Rosier, to flee herself. And she was. She was running and they were watching her run. Leta, Jacob and her watched Vinda run, or fly really, fly would of been the better way of describing it. Neither her nor Leta fired at Rosier, they just watched her go, unwilling to spill any more blood tonight.   
And then she had stopped.  
And she turned.  
At first Tina had some kind of wild notion that she would make a plea to switch sides. That she would start to wail and describe how she was under Grindelwald’s imperio curse. But then, Tina noticed the way her snakelike eyes fastened onto Leta. Leta, who was already too busy checking the exits for Grindelwald, hadn’t noticed. Vinda’s stone face twisted into something nasty and unpleasant; a smile that would haunt Tina till the day she died. And then she raised her wand and fired at Leta’s back.  
And Tina saw it happen.

The spell hit Leta right at the bottom of her spine, ignoring her pink silk dress and going straight for the skin. Tina let out a silent cry as a loud crack implied that Rosier had already left the scene. Leta’s body tensed, before crumpling to the ground.  
“Oh God!” She heard Jacob yelp but she was already sprinting to Leta’s outline, throwing herself down beside her.  
Leta was strewn across the ground, blood pouring out of her side. She was not crying but she was making a strange whimpering sound which reminded Tina of a wounded animal.  
“Tina..” Leta whispered, breathily as tears began to pour out of the Tina’s eyes. The blood leaked, red as a rose, from her side, as Leta’s skin became more and more sallow.  
Jacob arrived beside her and stood helplessly, onlooking.  
“Tina,” Leta stuttered, again, as if trying once more. “Tina if I die, tell The-”  
These words seemed to stimulate something in Tina’s brain and she sprung into action, pulling out her wand.  
“Nonsense,” She sniffed, trying to rid her voice of any shakiness. “You’ll tell him yourself, when I get you all patched up. Jacob, go quickly to get Newt and Theseus.”  
Jacob did as he was told as Leta let out some sort of corrupted noise, which sounded shockingly similar to a laugh.  
“Tina, I’m..” She coughed. “I’m dying aren’t I?” Her fingers went to the pool of blood beside her and Tina watched as she swirled her fingertips in it, as if telling herself that this was the end.  
“Not if I have anything to do with it.” Tina said decidedly, pumping every bit of magic that she knew into Leta’s body. For the millionth time that day she cursed Queenie to the Gods. If she was here, she would know exactly what spell to cast, exactly what thing to say. But Queenie had taken the selfish path.   
Leta’s eyelids fluttered dangerously, so Tina tapped her cheek, urging her to stay away.  
“Leta,” She squeaked, her voice having gone up a couple of octaves. “Tell me about your wedding dress.”  
A dreamy smile crossed Leta’s face as her eyes widened, fastening on something which only Leta could see.  
“My wedding dress is beautiful,” She murmured, joy leaking into her words faster than the blood leaked from her body. “It’s white and lacy and trails far. It’s long sleeved and fairly tight fitting apart from-” She gives a groan of pain as Tina moved onto another bit of skin and her bottom lip trembled.  
“You’re being so brave,” Tina soothed, coaxing her into a more relaxed feeling. “What about the dress.”  
“It’s fairly tight fitting apart from the bottom which flares out. My shoulders are bare and it doesn’t have much of a back and I think some might find it scandalous but I think it’s beautiful and oh Tina, you must wear it for me.”  
Tina’s voice shook as she narrowed her eyes focusing on the task at hand. “No offence Leta, but I don’t want to wear a dress that you will have already worn.”  
“That’s right,” Leta almost giggles, her voice becoming more and more dreamlike. “When you get married to Newt.”  
If Leta was trying to throw Tina off, she would have almost succeeded but as if the heavens had aligned for her, the bleeding slowly stopped as Tina breathed a heavy sigh of relief.  
“I think I’ve stopped the bleeding,” Her voice caught on the end and she realised in a sudden flash how relieved she was that Lets was still alive. “But you need to get-”

“LETA!” Theseus’ voice echoed from inside the cave like building and Tina looked up to see that he and Newt were sprinting towards them. Upon arrival, Theseus threw himself down beside her.  
“Oh,” He breathed, pure emotion crackling inside his voice and for the first time Tina saw him as the person that she would know in years to come. “Oh, my love.”  
Leta’s skin was now a sickly white and her breathing was still fairly irregular.  
“Tina saved me.” She whispered before her eyes came to a shut.  
“Leta!” Theseus cried, shaking her shoulders as Tina gave a cry of despair.  
“She’s still alive.” Newt informed them, placing his fingers on her neck, to find her pulse. “But we need to get her to the l’hopital de magie, right now.”

Later, when Leta was stabilised in a hospital bed, deep in conversation with Newt and Jacob, mainly focused on Jacob’s bakes, Tina and Theseus bumped into each other in the corridor. Theseus was going to fetch coffees and Tina had been looking for a way of distancing herself from the fact that she was in a hospital.  
“Oh, I didn't-” Tina begun, looking away at the floor. Theseus made some kind of awkward clicking noise in the back of the throat and Tina had a revelation that both she and the eldest Scamander were similar in at least one way. They didn’t do feelings.  
“No,” Theseus held up his hand to stop her in her tracks. “I...I want to say thank you...for, um, saving Leta’s life.”

Tina’s cheeks glowed a fierce red colour as she fiddled with her buttons. “I did what anyone would have done.” She shrugged, unable to take the compliment.  
“But not everyone could have done it,” Theseus replied quickly. “You’re a very talented witch Miss Goldstein.” Despite his awkward approach, Tina could feel the sincerity in his voice.  
“Tina.” She corrected him as he gave her a wider smile.  
“I also want to apologise.” Tina had a strange idea that he was blushing. “I misjudged you wrongly. I now see you would be a valuable auror for our department.”  
This caught Tina by surprise. “I don’t know...I haven’t...no one has-”  
“Right.” Theseus grimaced. “I’d better let you think about it and maybe-” A sly grin grew on his face and Tina realised why he and Leta were so perfect for each other. “Maybe someone will come forward and say something which will give you a compelling reason to return to England with us.”  
Tina looked away, determined not to show her burning cheeks to Theseus. Yet he continued.  
“But..” He said slowly, his voice much less somber and more playful. “I don’t want you to get the wrong impression. You are still, in my eyes, a Yankee slob.” He gave her a quick wink, implying that he was just joking. Tina felt herself relax.  
“And you are still a British snob.” She reminded him, grinning herself.

And such begun an unlikely alliance between two individuals who were really to alike for their own good.


End file.
